


Comfort

by owlaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Daichi & Suga, Established Hinata & Kageyama, Friends to Lovers, Implied Bokuto & Akaashi, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Seven Minutes In Heaven, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaashi/pseuds/owlaashi
Summary: Kenmadoesn'thave feelings for Kuro, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isntyet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntyet/gifts).



> This was written for the Oikawa to my Iwaizumi.
> 
> This was my first time writing for the characters, so they are probably not one hundred percent accurate; I'm working on that. If you like it, let me know and if you don't like it, let me know why.
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://owlaashi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Side Note: This wasn't beta-ed, I apologize.

Social gatherings had never been Kenmas niche, but they were Kuro’s and as long as the two of them were best friends Kuro would have parties and Kenma would show up to them. Granted, in the past year, Kenma had become increasingly better at branching out and pushing his boundaries out of the necessity to not be left behind; with Kuro being away in University and not around to protect Kenma he had to do it for himself.  But even with that little bit of development he would much rather lay down on his bed and play the video game he’d just bought than spend his entire night at a party; that however, didn’t stop him from finding a chair in the corner to play his video game on.

“Are you going to play that thing all night?” Shouyou whines, a blue liquid sloshes around in his clear cup as he waves his arms in front of Kenma, not even stopping when the boy in the chair moves his gaming console out of the reach of the liquid. “You’re finally here with your boyfriend or whatever, and you aren’t even going to socialize with him?” The bright orange haired boy takes a rather large gulp of his drink.

Kenma would end up with the brief thought that the amount of the alcoholic beverage at once was probably not a brilliant idea, but he’s too internally shocked about Shouyou’s use of the word boyfriend. Regardless of his internal reactions to things, his external reactions are usually fairly the same no matter the situation. Cool and collected. “…Boyfriend?”

“Kuro-san.” Shouyou replies without missing a beat, that unnerves Kenma, but he doesn’t let it show. “You followed him all the way to University. Lev told me about the scholarship you turned down for that school in Osaka.” There’s a knowing look on his face, as he waggles the fingers of his free hand in Kenma’s direction.

The latter part wasn’t a lie, he had turned down a significant scholarship for an Art program at a top school in Osaka, a scholarship he had been nominated for by one of his Sensei’s. Truthfully Kenma didn’t even want to continue with his education, he’d be perfectly content with working at a small, quiet shop for the rest of his life. Putting in extra effort had been never his favorite thing in the world, even in Volleyball he had always tried to put in the bare minimum. For the most part, he just applied to university for a degree for his parents who had been disappointed in his decision previously. A degree in Liberal Arts would have to soothe their soul, because that’s all they were going to get out of him.

“It was a coincidence.” Kenma replies, wiggling his toes inside of his sneakers, pulling his knees up to his chest. Without waiting for a response, he refocuses back on the game he had in his hands.

Kenma hadn’t followed Kuro to UToyko, it was just convenient in how close it was to home, and how little their Liberal Arts program had compared to other universities in the area. That’s all it had been. Sure, he would be near Kuro again, which was great for the two of them considering for most of their life they spent nearly every minute together. The year that Kuro had been away had been tough, but Kenma had managed. So, had Kuro, apparently. It wasn’t like they couldn’t be without each other, it’s just that the two of them were better together than they were apart.

Shouyou snorts, the hand with the beverage in it flying toward his face again, though thankfully no liquid flies out this time. “Dumbass.” His voice is a tad bit louder than it had been before, which earns some stares from the people around them. “You two can’t even function without each other. The two of you are in love, want to know how I can tell? Kuro’s been looking at you ever since you sat down in the corner.”

To anyone else that probably seems like something much more than it is. The reason Kuro keeps looking over at him is because he’s checking on him, because he knows that social situations this large are not Kenma’s forte. Kuro is making sure that Kenma is content, that he isn’t feeling overwhelmed or pressure into talking to someone that he doesn’t want to or know. It’s **not** because they’re _boyfriends_.

“…I functioned without him for a year.”  Kenma doesn’t look up from his game, but he does press the next buttons a bit more harshly than he had before, which has everything to do with Shouyou’s accusations and nothing to do with the difficulty of his game.

“Barely.”

Kenma knew exactly who the voice belongs to without even looking up from the screen of his game, he knew just by the sound of the footsteps even over the loud music playing in the background. The ease of the knowledge leaves a comfortable warm in his stomach, something that he’d missed over the year that the two of them had been apart. But that warmth was _defiantly_ not because they were boyfriends.

“…. Traitor.” Kenma mumbles under his breath as he saves his game, more so out of the need to periodically save the game to prevent losing progress, than out of the need to look up at Kuro.

“I knew it.” Shouyou sounds _far_ too proud of himself as he polishes off the rest of the drink that was inside his cup, slipping the empty one inside another empty on a nearby shelf. It doesn’t matter whether he cleans up now or not because he’ll be sticking around after everyone leaves to clean up the mess.

When Kenma turns his eyes upward he’s immediately startled by the beer that’s placed in his empty hand and the loss of his gaming console from his other. Kuro always did have cat like reflexes, it makes the smaller boy’s eyes go wide as his safety net is taken away from him. “Everyone’s leaving, Bokuto wants to play a game.”

Both Shouyou and Kenma look around Kuro to the group of people sitting down on the floor in a circle. Mostly people that they knew from High School were there, but there were a few people that Kenma couldn’t put a name to, probably some people that Daichi knew. Regardless, it wasn’t a game that Kenma could play on his PSP so he naturally didn’t want to play it.

“A game? What kind of game!?” Shouyou doesn’t wait for an answer and bounds over to the circle of people sitting himself almost on top of Kageyama, pressing what looks to be a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Kenma doesn’t think that the taller boy has had enough to drink for that.

“You owe me for sitting in a corner all night.” Kuro flashes him his infamous Cheshire cat smile, while waving the PSP in the air like he’s trying to get the attention of a new kitten with a toy. Kenma hates him for it, because it always works.

By the time that Kenma finds a space to slip into in the circle Bokuto is already bouncing up and down in his seat, vibrating with excitement that still leaves Kenma slightly unnerved sometimes. He meets Kuro’s eyes from across the circle, and he can feel his pulse begin to slow down as he prays that whatever this game is it’s not too bad. There is no knowing Bokuto even if you do actually _know Bokuto_. There’s no getting the game back from Kuro right now, so he should at least pretend to show some interest in whatever this game is, so he takes a sip from the beer that Kuro had placed in his hand.

For the most part Kenma makes it a point to not exceed three beers during any party that he attends, mostly because after the third one he isn’t sure what becomes of himself. Anything under three keeps him nice and warm, and fairly pink in the face which is nice he supposes. As he takes another sip and recounts what he’s had to drink tonight and realizes this is his fourth. Too much, but he doesn’t stop.

“Seven minutes in Heaven!”

Shouyou snorts from where he’s seated to Kenma’s left, he can’t even bring himself to look over at him because he knows what kind of look he’s going to be greeted with. Instead he carefully takes another two sips of his beer before setting it down on the floor in front of his feet. His arms wrap around his knees as they gather closer to his chest, his chin resting on top of his knees. This is the reason that he doesn’t come to parties.

It wasn’t that Kenma had never kissed anyone before, he had. The problem with this game was that Kenma was quiet, and he usually kept to himself if he could help it. Getting locked in a closet for seven minutes with someone that he wasn’t romantically or sexually interested in with the expectation to make-out or more was not how he wanted to spend his night. Or any night for that matter. Kenma didn’t think that he would fancy being stuck in a closet with anyone for seven minutes, with expectations aside, closets are small and that meant being in close quarters with someone.

Would someone be expecting him to participate once they were stuck in the closet? Surely everyone sitting around the circle knew Kenma, so they should be aware that him doing anything more than blinking normally for seven minutes was a long shot. Surely Kuro knew that, so why had he dragged him over here to play? Was he that upset that Kenma has sat himself in a corner for the entire party instead of hanging around by his arm like a little child.

A soft hand on his back brings Kenma back to a reality he wished he didn’t reenter. To his left, he can hear Shouyou sniggering into someone’s shoulder, and to his right he recognizes the hand on his back to be Akaashi’s. But what really alarms him is the bottle that is pointing in his direction and the fact that Bokuto is pushing Kuro into a standing position. The whole universe is starting to crumble.

Once he had been able to find his footing, the walk to the closet felt like the longest walk he’s ever taken, following behind Kuro like a lost dog, his fingers fighting themselves in front of him. The closet is just as small as he expected it to be, Kuro has to kick some things out of the way for the both of them to be able to stand in there. He is half expecting the lights to come on, but they stay off, so he’s just standing there, face to throat in the dark.

Kuro doesn’t need to say _Obviously, we don’t have to do anything_ because it’s unspoken, just like most of the things that they clarify between each other. Normally, Kenma would have appreciated that, would have taken it between his hands and swallowed it down but Shouyou’s voice is like the Devil on his shoulder whispering into his ear. Was Kenma really that dependent on Kuro? Did the two of them _really_ seem like they were dating? Had this just been a test of fate?

The answer was no. Shouyou had been reaching that entire conversation, and Kenma cannot believe that he let himself get caught up in it, what he cannot believe more is that he’s trying to figure out a way to prove to Shouyou that they aren’t dating, that Kenma doesn’t need Kuro for everything. _( And maybe he’s s trying to tell himself that )._

Surely, kissing Kuro and playing this game the right way would help prove that. If he can come in here and kiss Kuro for seven minutes and walk out of here and live his life without needing to kiss Kuro again then he’s simply proven to Shouyou that they aren’t dating, and there is no feeling there whatsoever. _There isn’t any other way_ , Kenma tells himself.

“I’m actually really surpr— …”

It must be the alcohol talking, Kenma is fairly certain of that, as he reaches up on his tip toes, both hands fisting the front of his best friend’s shirt, pulling him down the rest of the distance to connect their lips. It feels different than he would have expected, but not unpleasant. Kenma realizes that Kuro is probably just as shocked by what’s going on right now, as he is; despite coming up with the plan, now that he’s executing it, it feels ludicrous. But that doesn’t cause Kenma to stop, now he’s trying to prove to _himself_ that the things Shouyou accused him of aren’t true.

Kuro’s hands feel warm where they’re gripping at Kenma’s hips, the line of his body feels a lot stronger now than it had just months prior the last time they hugged. When had Kuro ended up this strong? It’s Kuro’s tongue that sweeps over his lower lip begging for permission and Kenma parts his lips against the elders without a second thought. He doesn’t try to pick apart what it means as he lets Kuro lick into his mouth and map out every inch of it, ignoring the way that both their chests burn with the need for oxygen.

Kenma’s hands slips up and underneath the fabric of Kuro’s shirt as they pull apart, sucking in breath after breath, before Kenma dives in for another kiss. This time he’s the one whose asking for permission, as his hands explore a part of Kuro that he isn’t unfamiliar with, but also unfamiliar with at the same time. Had he always been this muscular? Experimentally, he drags his nails down over Kuro’s stomach, remembering the way that the muscles contracted against the touch, it makes his own stomach flutter in a way that hasn’t happened in a while.

It’s so out of character for Kenma to tilt his head to the side as Kuro kisses along his jaw that it causes the other boy to halt his motions, a confused expression on his face. Kenma drags his nails over his stomach again to get him to resume what he’d been previously doing. His eyes flutter closed as Kuro leaves a series of kisses up and down his neck, biting at the fleshy spot at the where it meets his shoulder, his tongue soothing over it. But Kenma doesn’t find himself angry about it, he just bites down harder on his lip.

God dammit if someone hadn’t cleared their throat from outside the door Kenma was going to have hitched a leg up around Kuro’s waist, but the sound has them both separating with one fluid motion. The door opens slower than Kenma had expected, the two of them greeted with Akaashi’s face instead of Bokuto’s — thankfully.

The blush that’s on his face and the warmth in his belly that he finally acknowledges when he sits down is defiantly **not** from the alcohol he consumed earlier, that’s for sure.

* * *

 

Kuro’s normal laser focus has been shaken to the core after the night of the party, even the three other times he was sent to the closet that night did nothing to distract him from the feel of Kenma’s hands in his shirt or the taste of his mouth. It was not Kuro’s first kiss and it was not his last, but it is the kiss that’s left him more shaken than he ever has in his entire life. He had always been very proud of how focused he was able to be, but it looks like it was easier to rip off than originally thought.

In the few days since the party he’s found himself thinking about the seven minutes in the closet more than he’d expected to be thinking about it. It was just a kiss during a silly game that Bokuto had wanted to play while everyone was drunk. Kenma was just so moved to kiss him due to the alcohol that had been in his system throughout the night. He was a small boy, who rare ever drank alcohol to begin with so the addition of the fourth beer he had, had to have been the reason.

No matter how many times Kuro reminds himself of that fact he’s still plagued with the thoughts of the way that Kenma seemed so eager to let Kuro lick into his mouth, or how he had just let him kiss and bite along his neck until Akaashi had knocked on the door. The more that he finds himself thinking about it the more that it doesn’t make any sense to him. Aside from his laser focus, the only other thing that Kuro really claimed to be above all else was someone that knew Kozume Kenma inside and out.

Clearly, he had been wrong.

From across the room Sawamura Diachi, his roommate and former High School Volleyball adversary, is watching him with the same intense gaze that he seems to have when he’s trying to figure out what’s going on in Shouyou’s mind. Which is far more amusement than anything else; Kuro is a little offended that he’s giving him the same look.

“What?”

Diachi hums, but shakes his head. “Nothing.” His attention turns back to the book in his lap, returning his focus to reading the next chapter for one of his classes.

“It’s got to be something.” Kuro replies, his own book open in his lap, but his notebook page is empty and his pencil hadn’t been in use since he wrote the date down on the paper during his class earlier today. None of this would have happened before, Kuro would have been able to push aside whatever relationship problems he was having, any loss during a game aside to focus on his studies. But, he also has to figure that Kenma has always had a different sort of effect on him than anything or anyone else.

“You just seem really distracted ever since you and Kenma went into the closet the other night, is all. Just wanted to make sure that you were alright, and let you know that if you ever wanted to talk about anything...” He leaves the rest of the sentence unsaid. Kuro really hates how he and Sugawara have the same ability to sound concerned but not make the person feel backed into a corner.

Why wouldn’t he be alright? It’s not like his entire thought process toward his best friend changed or anything. It isn’t like he could still feel the way that Kenma grabbed onto his shirt in every shirt he’s put on since that day. It isn’t as if he’s been worrying as to why it seems that Kenma has been avoiding him. It’s not like Kuro lays away at night wondering if this has been keeping his best friend away just as much as it’s been keeping him.

There isn’t any denying what Diachi says, he knows that he’s been far more distracted, and other people have started to notice too. Not only Diachi, but Akaashi and Bokuto have mentioned it to him too, during practice, at lunch, in classes. It seems that everyone that even spends five minutes with him can tell that his mind is somewhere else completely. In class the day before he almost answered a question with Kenma’s name instead of the atomic number of Neon.

How much longer could Kuro could go like this?

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s just an open invitation if you need want to accept it.” He offers again, placing the open book on the small coffee table in front of the couch. The former Karasuno captain makes his way into the kitchen to warm up the pot of tea on the stove, grabbing two cups from the cabinet.

If anyone were to know what it’s like to fall in love with someone who had previously been your best friend, then Diachi would be that person. Kuro remembers the first time he’d met Diachi outside of a Volleyball court, and he had half wondered whether or not he and their Vice Captain had ever been more than friends; with the way that the silvery haired setter looked at Diachi, the smile he gave him. _Was that what Kuro was like?_

“How did you know that Sugawara was,” Kuro tries to look for the right words, closing his textbook altogether and tossing it onto the floor near his feet.

“More than a friend?” Diachi chuckles as he gets both of the mugs ready for the tea. “After we beat Shiratorizawa we had a celebration with the team and some friends at Suga’s. We had gone outside with Asahi to talk, but he got held up by Noya so it was just the two of us and he kissed me. After than it was pretty hard to deny that there was anything there. So, I asked him on a date, and then another and another and then he told me to ask him to be my boyfriend already, and punched me in the arm.”

Kuro envies the way that he says it, so easily like bridging the gap between being best friends and something more was the easiest thing in the world. He envies how both Sugawara and Daichi had felt the same about each other, that for the two of them it was just as simple as opening their mouths. But Kenma isn’t like Sugawara or Diachi, and Kuro isn’t like the two of them either. What had worked for them is probably not going to work for him, unfortunately.

The tea kettle whistles on the stove and Daichi turns his attention back to making his tea, like Kuro wasn’t having a crisis at the moment that’s making him on the verge of pulling out all of his bed-head. He makes a grunting noise as Daichi comes back into their living area with their tea cups.

“You could always just talk to him, maybe he’s feeling the same way.” Daichi sets both of the cups down on the coasters on the coffee table, before sitting back down on the couch, resuming his attention on his studies.

“I don’t know that that will work either.” Kuro throws his head against the back of the chair, staring straight up at the ceiling. _I wonder what Kenma’s doing right now._

* * *

 

“You like him.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“You haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since you left the closet.”

Kenma isn’t quite sure how to respond to Shouyous statement, mostly because it’s one hundred percent true. It’s becoming increasingly harder to focus on the video game in front of him, the controller in his hands feels like a foreign object. His friend, and roommate, is currently beating him at the game that’s playing on the television; a blue shell comes at him from behind and he can’t avoid it. To be fair Shouyou had picked the game.

After the disaster that had been his thinking, he wasn’t able to keep his mind off of Kuro and the press of his body against his own smaller one, or the way that his teeth felt against his skin, and every single time that Kenma finds himself alone he can’t help but brush his fingers over his lips. In what world did he actually think that kissing Kuro in a closet would be an effective way to show Shouyou that he didn’t have feelings for his best friend.

“So, what was it like? Was it everything you thought it would be and more?” Shouyou askes after the current race ends, and the rankings show up. “When I kissed Kageyama for the first…err…second time it was like I was _flying_ , it was so magical, Kenma. So, fess up.” This time he pauses the game, before turning himself to look at Kenma.

What he felt when he kissed Kuro? Well, he knows that he didn’t feel like he was flying, and he didn’t feel fireworks go off, he didn’t have some kind of revelation. Kenma lets out a small huff of air through his nose, rubbing his thumb along the controller in his hand. Kissing Kuro had felt like beating a hard boss in one of his games, it felt like conquering something he’d been working on for a long time, it felt like the first perfect toss he was able to accomplish, it felt like finally being able to teach Lev how to spike a ball. Kissing him had been the feeling he got whenever Kuro would bring him his new game, or when he would bring him the little chocolate cakes he liked from that one bakery near the school. It was excitement but also familiarity.

“…It didn’t feel like anything.”

“Kenma!” Shouyou yells, he yells in the same tone that he uses to yell at Kageyama when he isn’t believing in himself during a game, or when he isn’t getting the tosses that he knows his boyfriend is capable of. It makes Kenma’s entire body shake right on down to his toes, which he wiggles inside his socks. “You’re lying!”

Of course, Kenma is lying. Of course, he’s been thinking about the kiss ever since it happened. How could he not have? It was perhaps the boldest thing he’s ever done, and probably not the last bold thing he’ll do considering the determined look that Shouyou is giving him.

Ever since the party Kenma has been thinking about the kiss, he’s been thinking about Kuro and how Kuro had kissed him back, how he had been so eager once he found out Kenma gave him permission. Could it have been the alcohol? Possibly, but when he’d been that close to his best friend in the closet he didn’t smell any stench of alcohol on his breath or his shirt. During classes, he’s spent the better part of them zoning out in the back of the classroom, wondering why Kuro hasn’t texted or called him since the party. At volleyball practice he was so focused on the strong line of Kuro’s body, and the way that he would smirk when he was able to block a spike, that he accidentally tossed the ball straight into their coach’s face.

“You’re _in love_ with him…” Shouyou blurts out surprised, dropping the controller onto the floor.

Kenma can’t help the minute twitch of his brow as his right hand lets go of the controller and slams itself into Shouyou’s side, letting out yet another huff. “…. Am not.”

The distractions will stop, Kenma tells himself. Soon enough he won’t be stuck on Kuro, things will return to normal, they’ll start texting each other again, hang out again, picking up Kenmas video games together again, playing volleyball together. This is just _new_ , they’re not sure how to react after what happened and that’s _fine_. They were best friends, and a silly kiss during a silly game wasn’t going to change that fact.

Kenma picks up Shouyou’s controller and resumes the game. This time when the game plays Kenma has a newfound concentration on the game of Mario Kart in front of him, luckily, it’s Rainbow Road and Shouyou’s worst track.

It’s also Kuro’s worst race out of the whole game.

He can’t help the slight upturn of his lips as he sends a blue a red shell out behind him, hoping that it takes out Baby Daisy’s cart, and causes Shouyou to ride off of the track again.

* * *

 

Managing to find an area with enough outlets, chairs and tables for their entire group is harder than it seems. Most of the time people wake up far earlier than they have to go get a good spot, and the only one in their group of friends who doesn’t have a morning class is Kenma and he much rather sleep in. But today was already different than usual because Shouyou was staying over which meant that Kenma was being woken up early and dragged to the Tech Room to gather in their preferred spot.

 **[ From Kuro ] :** did you guys get the spot?

 **[ To Kuro ]** : yeah

Kenma feels a little cheated that their first conversation since the party has to do with whether or not Kenma had managed to secure a spot for the group of them, but he can’t really complain because it’s also not like he had tried to talk to Kuro either. After his text, he ignores his phone and focuses on the PSP he has in his hands and the game that he can been playing earlier.

“Are you going to tell him today?” Shouyou asks from the table, earning him a jab in the side from Kageyama, who must be just as tired as Kenma is about hearing about this. The two of them had come to spend a few days with their old friends to study for exams while the schools’ gyms were being inspected.

Without much effort Kenma ignores him, and mashes at the buttons of his game in light frustration at his friend for not dropping the subject the first time, that and the fact that by now Kenma is convinced that he’d been right this entire time.

“If you don’t tell him today I’m going to take your PSP and smash it into the ground.”

That got his attention. Kenma whips his head in Shouyou’s direction, his eyebrows narrowing ever so slightly, holding the game console a bit tighter in his hands.

Kenma doesn’t have a chance to say anything else because Kuro, Daichi, Bokuto and Akaashi walk into the area. Diachi sits down at the table with Shouyou and Kageyama and Bokuto and Akaashi take the second table, which looks to be against his will judging by the complaining he’s doing. Which leaves two arm chairs left, and Kuro takes the one farthest from his own.

Gold eyes try to refocus themselves on the game in front of him but it’s like their friends are calling out to him. All around him are their friends turned lovers, and none of them know each other like he and Kuro know each other. None of them have known each other as long as they have, no one knows them like they know themselves. If all of them can do it, why can’t they?

Kenma turns focus back to the game, only long enough to save it before picking up his phone. He can feel Shouyou’s eyes on the back of his head as he types out the message to Kuro.

 **[ To Kuro ]** : can we talk?

Without thinking he presses send, and waits with sweaty palms. His teeth worry over his bottom lip as he counts the increasingly fast beat of his heart. Kuro picks up his phone, taps out a message and looks up to lock eyes with Kenma.

 **[ From Kuro ]** : of course we can? why would you think we couldn’t?

Of course, Kuro doesn’t see a reason why they couldn’t have spoken, he was probably waiting for Kenma to text or call him after it happened. Surely Kuro has to have some idea why Kenma had been ignoring him, he’s known him long enough that a reaction like this after what happened wouldn’t be out of the ordinary.

 **[ To Kuro ]** : i think i might like you

When he sends the message, he doesn’t wait for Kuro to reply to it or even read it. With his game console in his hand, he crosses the floor to where his best friend is seated, and makes room for himself on his lap. Kenma rests his knees over one of the arms of the chair, his game sitting in his lap.

Kuro raises an eyebrow in his friends direction until he sees his phone screen light up with the message, and his cheeks flush a light shade of pink. Probably from surprise, Kenma tells himself as he waits to see what Kuro’s reaction is going to be.

The elder of the two turns his attention back to his phone, and taps out a reply to the message, presses send and waits for Kenma to look at the screen of his phone.

When Kenma glances at his phone screen his cheeks tint a light shade of pink, the same color that they get when he drinks one beer. The warmth in his cheeks reminds him of how warm they felt when he kissed Kuro for the first time.

 **[ From Kuro ] :** i think i might like you too

Kuro leans his head forward to press a soft kiss to Kenma’s temple, before resting his forehead against the side of Kenma’s head _. This is nice_ , Kenma thinks. It isn’t what he was expecting, it’s much better than that. For one, he didn’t have to open his mouth to say anything, he wasn’t forced to make a big to-do in the middle of the Tech Room and in front of all of their friends. No one was staring at them, no one was whispering about them.

It was quiet, it was something that was so utterly Kenma that it makes his stomach start to flip around, but cause his pulse to slow back to normal. It wasn’t a spectacular show of affection, Kenma didn’t have to scream from the rooftops, he wasn’t forced to say his feelings out loud. Kuro was everything that Kenma was comfortable with, he was everything that made Kenma feel safe and content no matter where he is. Ever since they were little kids Kuro had always been able to get Kenma to do things that he normally wouldn’t have been comfortable with in the first place.

Why did Kenma think that **_this_** would be any different?


End file.
